classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Templates/Article management tags
Accuracy * displays a banner requesting a fact check Better name / Conjecture * displays a banner flagging the article as probably needing a new name Citations needed * displays a well-visible banner and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations * inserts a small link in the text and places the article in Category:Articles needing citations Cleanup Add to articles or sections (or images or files) that require editing attention. This will include them in Category:Articles to clean up. Please try and add reasons - this will help editors to change what is wrong or add what is not there without having to ask the user who tagged the page. Alliance info needed This is a specific type of cleanup request similar to a stub notification, but specifically requesting Alliance-perspective info updates. Horde info needed This is a specific type of cleanup request similar to a stub notification, but specifically requesting Horde-perspective info updates. Construction * Deletion templates , , , etc. are used as part of the article deletion process. See , . Disputed * Generic * displays a banner noting this page or file has too generic a name and should be renamed. Merge Add to articles that should be merged into one article. This will include them in Category:Merge candidates. Further elaboration on the articles' discussion pages would be helpful, such as suggesting which name both articles should be listed under. Move Add to articles that should be moved to another name (Category:Move candidates), in accordance with the Naming Policy. While many moves can be made immediately, if moving will be an involved process (as with a category) or there is debate as to what the article should be called, it is best to receive some feedback first. Use |doc=1 to suppress adding page to category. For sections that should be moved to other articles (Category:Move section candidates). Use |doc=1 to suppress adding page to category. Outdated * or the shorthand, (also usable on images) * for only specific sections. Keep the reason short, if you can. Stat squish Specific to being outdated due to Patch 6.0.2 stat squish. * * for only specific sections. Keep the reason short, if you can. Removed * (you can use patch= with this) or (you can use expansion= with this), where appropriate * * * Split * Add to articles that should have sections split off into separate articles. This will include them in Category:Split candidates. Be sure to clarify on the article's discussion page which sections you think should be moved to a new article, and why. Stubs When a page has little or no useful information, then it is a stub. * Stub for ability pages (includes spells): * Stub for item pages: * Stub for mob pages: * Stub for NPC pages: And several more: *Current stub templates Section stubs If you want to stub a section for filling in later, use just below the section header. Talk pages (from ) This template can be added to an article's talk page where discussion about the issue in general is overwhelming editorial concerns regarding the article in particular. See WoWWiki:Talk page guidelines for more info. Unused Use this on unused files (image, PDF, sound, video, etc.). * Wikify * * for only specific sections. Keep the reason short, if you can.